


may i have this dance

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book - Freeform, Classical Music, F/F, Fluff, Music, Read, Reading, Rosella - Freeform, dance, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: rosalie asks bella for a dance





	may i have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

bella sat with her legs crossed on her bed, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other. she placed the mug on the nearby nightstand and opened the book, laying it across her lap. she began to read, occasionally taking a sip of her drink as she turned the pages. after a while, she climbed off of the bed to get her phone and earbuds out of her backpack. she plugged the earbuds into the phone as she walked back to the bed, and started her playlist of classical music. sitting back down, she started reading again, occasionally humming along to the songs.

she was so immersed in the book that she didn't hear the thumps against her window. suddenly, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye as her window slid open. she jumped, then laughed as she saw who it was.

"is the door just too easy, rose?" bella asked, removing one of the earbuds as the playlist continued on. rosalie closed the window and walked to the bed, sitting next to bella.

"the window's more fun," she said, laughing as she tucked a lock of bella's hair back behind her ear. she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"how was your hunt? did you just get back?" bella asked when the kiss ended, placing a bookmark in her book and setting it aside. she looked into rosalie's soft golden eyes,

"yes, we did. it was great! managed to find a mountain lion and a couple deer. i'd call it a success," rose answered.

"how many bears did emmett fight?" bella asked, knowing how her future brother-in-law tended to hunt. rosalie had told her many stories about her brother's conquests, stories that usually began with him irritating the biggest bear he could find and always ended with the bear losing. rosalie laughed now.

"he found two, somehow. not too many were around, actually. we would have been back sooner but he got the first one down in 55 seconds and was determined to take down and drain another in less time," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"and? did he succeed?" bella asked. she laughed hearing about emmett's hunting antics; she couldn't wait to join them on a hunt to cheer him on. it was the kind of thing you had to see for yourself.

"took the second one down and drained it in 49 seconds," rosalie said. he had bragged about it the whole way back. 

"sounds like emmett. i'll be sure to tell him i'm proud next time i'm over," bella said, laughing.

"he'll be happy to hear that. please, fuel his ego," rosalie joked in response. "so what did you do all weekend?" she asked. 

"mostly this," bella said, motioning to her book as she took the final sip of her hot chocolate. "also worked a bit on that english essay, and did some of my math homework."

"reading pride and prejudice again?" rosalie asked, glancing at the cover of the book.

"yes i am," bella responded. rosalie took the book, quickly flipping through the pages. bella watched her.

"it is a good book," rosalie said, reading one of the pages. she set the book back down. "so what are you listening to?" to answer, bella pulled the earbuds out of the phone and hit "play" again. the soft piano filled the room.

"claire de lune," rosalie said, smiling as she recognized the song. 

"it reminds be of you," bella said with a shrug. "and it's pretty."

"it is," rosalie said, smiling wider as she turned the music up. she fluidly climbed off of the bed and held her hand out to bella. 

"yes rose?" bella asked, looking at rosalie's hand and staying on the bed.

"dance with me," rosalie said, reaching to take bella's hand to pull her to her feet.

"rose, come on," bella said, rolling her eyes but allowing herself to stand. she stood by the side of the bed, ignoring rosalie's attempts to pull her closer to the center of the room. she was used to bella's refusal, but also knew it wouldn't exactly last. she would take any excuse to be closer to rosalie. not that she needed an excuse.

"no, bella. you come on," rosalie said with a smile. "you said dancing is okay when it's with me. so come here. dance with me. please?" rosalie said, walking towards bella again. she took her hand. rosalie looked down at bella, with a pleading smile and wide eyes. bella sighed and stepped closer to rosalie, wrapping her free arm around rosalie's waist. it was hard to resist her when she looked at bella like that. 

the two began to dance; rosalie led, of course. they spun around the room to the tune of the music. bella began to feel more comfortable as they moved, unable to stop herself from enjoying the moment. rosalie held her close, and that was enough. the feel of being in rosalie's arms made her confident, like she could defeat anything. even if that thing was just her own clumsiness. 

"you're right," she eventually said as rosalie dipped her again. 

"when am i not?" rosalie said, smiling as bella straightened out of the dip. rosalie bent to softly kiss her forehead. "but what about this time?" 

"i do enjoy dancing. only with you, though," bella answered, spinning under rosalie's arm. 

"it's better when i'm with you. everything is," rosalie responded, pulling bella closer again. she slowed down the dance as the song ended, stopping by the window. bella smiled at rosalie's praise, and stretched up onto her tiptoes so that rosalie could kiss her. she did, and bella sighed as the kiss deepened, knotting her fingers into rosalie's long, golden hair.

"so outside for forcing me to do something athletic against my will," bella began, rosalie burst out laughing. "was there something else you wanted to do tonight?" bella finished, walking back to sit on the edge of her bed.

"nothing in particular," rosalie said, moving to sit next to bella. "i figured i'd just join you in whatever you were doing."

"i'm fine with that," bella said, scooting to lean against her headboard. "want to read with me? i have plenty of books you can chose from." 

"can i just listen to you read aloud? i missed your voice," rosalie said, looking down, bella grinned.

"no problem. come sit up here," bella said, patting the bed next to her. rosalie moved so she could lean against the headboard too. she grabbed the comforter and spread it out on top of her so that bella wouldn't get too cold leaning against her body. bella readjusted herself so that her head was resting on rosalie's chest. rosalie handed bella the book, and then wrapped her arms around bella, resting her head on top of bella's. 

bella flipped the pages to where she had left off, and began to read. she had heard the story dozens of times before, but everything sounded better with her girlfriend around. rosalie smiled as bella continued to read in her soft voice, soft running her fingers up and down bella's arm.


End file.
